iLove a Lot of Things
by Random Storygirl
Summary: I love a lot of things. Bacon, pie, steak, fat shakes, ham...But Freddie? No way. So then why am I here right now, outside of his apartment in the middle of the night, contemplating whether or not I should knock on the door? I'm about to figure that out.
1. The Doorway

**Author's Note: **Wow. My first iCarly story was a failure. I still don't get why they aired those two episodes in the wrong order. But anyway, I'm writing another. I don't know if I'll keep writing stories about this show. But I kind of like a change. You know what I mean? This one will have an actual plot. Let's see how this goes…

**Disclaimer: **I think I forgot put this on my last one, but I don't own iCarly. Wow. Never thought I'd ever have to type that. But I don't. If I did, T-Bo would sell lollipops on a stick. :D

**iLove a Lot of Things**

I love a lot of things. I love to eat unexpired Persian chocolates. I love tying people up with extension cords while drinking fat shakes. I love receiving bacon in the mail every month. I love watching men in bikinis fight with dog food in an inflatable pool. I love the convenience of charring a knockwurst on my locker door. I love beating up truck drivers with cartons of milk. And of course, ham. But the nerdy, aggravating, and feeble Freddie Benson? No way.

So then why am I here right now, outside of his apartment in the middle of the night, contemplating whether or not I should knock on the door? Last year, I wouldn't have understood why I went here in the first place and would have gone back home, or at least to Carly's.

But now, I have a reason for being here. And no matter how much I can deny it out loud, inside I know it's true. I'm not sure if my brain has gone haywire or if I hit my head a little too hard after jumping off the couch the other day, but my mind has changed. And those facts that I thought I knew about myself may be different.

I used to hate Freddie Benson. But now, I'm not so sure. Which is why I am here. To figure it out. But still, I am afraid to knock on the door.

I stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the light wood that blocked me from finding the truth. The truth about myself. My feelings. And the worst part is, I wouldn't even need to knock if I wanted to open it. I could pick the lock. Heck, I could even kick it down. That probably wouldn't be the most popular decision to Freddie's mother, but it could be done. Pretty easily, too. But even though I knew all of that, I didn't do anything. I just kept standing there.

Why was I so afraid? I'm Sam Puckett. I've beaten up heavyweight lifters and one or two of my mother's personal trainers. I know professional wrestlers and gang thugs who would cower at the sight of me. They wouldn't be scared of this door. Yet, I was terrified.

What is wrong with me? I could beat up both Freddie and his mother if I wanted to. They were no match for me. But I guess it isn't physical pain that I was worried about. My strength could protect me from anything. Anything but this. The words he said could leave a sting that would never go away. They could break the only muscle that couldn't fight back. The part of me that I secretly cared about most. The organ that I needed to live. My heart.

I was confused. I've never felt like this before. I didn't know what it's like to be in love. Wait a minute…I didn't know I was in love yet. This feeling could be anything. Oh, who am I kidding? I have to face it.

I love a lot of things. Including Freddie Benson.

And as if on cue, my arm reached for the door and I knocked.

It's time to find out if he feels the same way I do.

**Author's Note: **That was short. I might continue this. Like, Freddie would answer the door and they would talk. Would anyone want to read that? Review if you'd be interested at all. I'm still new to writing about this show. The second part will have dialogue and less thought, if that matters to you. I'm still unsure if this should be before or after iOMG. If you want, tell me in a review if you would like it better before or after that episode. So anyway, bye! :D


	2. Letting Go

**Author's Note: **Wow. When I first posted this story, I was all, "Man. These iCarly fans probably hate me so much for screwing up the order of those episodes in my other story that they won't bother to even read this. And those who will read it will probably hate it." But it turns out, you guys are really supportive. I loved getting reviews for this, so thank you. And I have made the final decision. This will take place…drum roll, please…after iOMG. Just because I have a good idea for their conversation with that scenario. So…yeah. This will probably be the last chapter. Unless I get lazy and divide this into two parts. Because I am known for being lazy. :D

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to put this for every chapter of a story? I don't own iCarly. If I did, Guppy would be on it more often.

**iLove a Lot of Things (Part Two)**

As soon as my hand dropped back down to my side, a wave of terror washed over me. What was I doing? What would Freddie think if I came to his door at this time of night? He'd probably think that I inhaled too many fumes from my mom's beat-up car and decided that it would be a great idea to beat him with a sack of flour…because that has happened before. And what if his mom came to the door? She would probably call the police thinking that I was there to fill her bath tub with hummus and fried noodles. And I'm already on probation, so that would mean a few hours stuck in juvie…again.

And would he bring up the kiss? After I kissed and then shared an extremely awkward moment with him, I sprinted away in embarrassment and drowned my sorrows in squirtable cheese and pie filling. I don't even know why I kissed him. I felt like my body did it for me. Like it was too tired of my mind denying my feelings, so it just gave up and made me do it. But the problem wasn't that I didn't like it…it was how Freddie felt about it. Another reason why I was here. To find that out.

I suddenly heard the doorknob turn and the door itself swing open, and of course, my immediate instinct was to flip the person who frightened me. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I heard a loud thud and an even louder pained cry that I realized who it was. I immediately knelt down beside him and helped him up, while crossing my fingers in hopes that no one in any nearby apartments heard what had happened.

"Freddie! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that it was you. You just scared me." I apologized to him wholeheartedly, probably for the first time in my entire life.

"You? Scared? You're Sam. I'm the one who should be scared!" he exclaimed. And for some reason, those words made my heart sink. Even when I was trying to be nice, all I did was terrify him and cause him pain. I could no longer comprehend how I found joy out of putting him down these past few years. Now, it saddened me enough to bring any regular girl to tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, looking down and balling my fists in frustration. Not in him. Only frustration in myself.

"It's okay. So why are you here? Have you not reached your insult quota for the day?"His voice dripped with sarcasm, and I began to panic. Who was I kidding? There's no way that he would ever have feelings for me. I'm violent. I eat way too much meat. I'm not very attractive. And all I do is harass him. It would make no sense for him to like me. I had to come up with a lie, and fast.

"Ummm…I just got a brilliant idea for iCarly, so I took a bus here because I needed to tell you." I dug my nails into the palms of my hands as punishment for such a lame excuse.

"Why didn't you just write it down so you could tell me tomorrow? But why would you even tell me? I'm the technical producer. Carly's the one with the creative mind." Of course he would ask that. Curse his intelligence. But I already felt defeated the moment he opened the door, so I decided to give up.

"You're right. It was a stupid idea." I agreed.

"The idea itself or just the idea to come here and tell me about it?"

"Both." I sighed. He didn't know that half of it.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go to bed. You should get some rest, too."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Freduardo." I mentally slapped myself. It was more of a habit than a choice to call him names like that.

"Night, Puckett." I watched as he began to close the door. It almost seemed as if he was moving in slow motion. I took that as a sign. A sign that I should stop being a chicken and face the music. I had to get this out, no matter how I thought he would react to it.

"Wait!" I put my hand over his to stop him from leaving.

"What?" he asked, almost annoyed. But it was now or never. So I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath, and let myself go.

"We need to talk about the kiss."

**Author's Note: **Argh! I'm a pirate! Look what I just did! I left you on a cliffhanger! Only because I have to do my homework now or I'll be up all night. Sorry it's another short chapter. But I hoped you liked it…maybe. Anyway, thanks for reading, and review with any suggestions or comments that you may have. :D


	3. Dreading This Moment

**Author's Note: **Yay! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I feel so appreciated and happy when I see reviews. Sorry I left off on a sort of cliffhanger. You know, still busy with school stuff. I still don't get out until Wednesday, while everyone else seems to have already started their summer. Finals are gonna be hard…Anyway, here comes the third part. And just to let you know, this takes place the night after the lock-in. That might have been a bit vague. Which reminds me, I would like to thank Dwyn Arthur for helping me to figure out where this story is going. And another thing; this story isn't happy sparkles and butterflies. Sometimes, things don't always work out perfectly. :D

**iLove a Lot of Things (Part Three)**

Freddie stared right back at me, just as dumbfounded as he was after I actually kissed him. I certainly wasn't expecting this response. I predicted anger, repulsion, maybe even reciprocation of my emotions. But not confusion.

"Ummm…" he stammered nervously, "Now isn't the time to talk about this."

"Then when, Freddie?" I asked boldly, even though my heart was currently pounding in my chest, "Why not now?"

"It's just that it's the middle of the night and this is kind of a big deal. I can't think logically without enough sleep." He explained. But one of the many things that he was terrible at was lying.

"What kind of logical thinking is involved? It's just a matter of whether you like me in that way or not!" My jaw clenched in annoyance. It seemed as though everything was falling apart.

"Sam, calm down." He cautioned, "It's not that simple."

"It is, too, Benson! I know you've been dreading this conversation ever since the lockdown ended. I have, too. But now we both have to stop being nubs making lame excuses and handle this maturely, alright?" I regretted these words as soon as they came out of my mouth. They only proved just how boorish I was, and made his decision about me a whole lot easier. But instead of fighting back like he just started getting in the habit of doing, he looked down as if he was ashamed in himself.

"You're absolutely right. To be honest, I wasn't even asleep when you knocked on the door. I couldn't even lie in my bed. I was too busy pacing around and worrying about this." My expression softened.

"Well, we're both in the same boat here. It's okay. Mama's not gonna hurt you." He chuckled, but then became serious.

"Okay. But can we quit being nubs somewhere else?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, Fredilini." I punched him lightly on the arm and he gestured for me to enter his apartment.

**Author's Note: **Dudes, I know. Pretty dang short. But I wanted to write something and was too lazy to do a lot, so this is what I was left with. Sorry. Please don't kill me! But feel free to review! :D


	4. Admittance

**Author's Note: **Wow. An update to this story has been long overdue. I'm sorry! I just haven't been sure how to proceed because there was enough buildup to this part of the story to make it seem like this conversation should be perfect. But honestly, it will probably suck. I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises. There are so many ways to go from here, and I hope I choose the right way. And people have told me to make the chapters longer, so I will do that. I know they're short and I'm sorry. But, to compensate for that and the fact that I've waited far too long to update, this will be the longest chapter so far. Maybe the last one. I have to see. Anyway, wish me luck! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own iCarly. If I did, I would buy one of Spencer's sculptures. Probably the squirrel camera because the rest are too big to fit in my room. :D

**iLove a Lot of Things (Part Four)**

It was pitch black in the first hallway in Freddie's house. Bushwell wasn't a normal apartment building. Each, as Spencer would call it, dwelling, in the complex was laid out differently. I have only been in his apartment a handful of times, so I couldn't navigate it very well in the dark like I could Carly's. In fact, it only took me a few footsteps before I tripped and fell, landing smack on the ground with a loud grunt. I guess Carly's lessons on how to be girlier had no effect on my reflexes. We both froze and held our breaths, terrified that Mrs. Benson would hear us. We had an unspoken understanding that if Freddie's mother were to know that I was in his house in the middle of the night, I probably wouldn't make it out of here unscathed even if I fought back. There was nothing more dangerous than an angry Mrs. Benson, which we learned a couple of years ago when she fenced Toader and his minions alone and had them running home in fear. But after a minute passed, we relaxed, assured that Freddie's mother hadn't awoken. Freddie crouched down beside me, concerned.

"Sam! Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I replied at a normal volume.

"Shhh!" he warned me sternly, standing himself back up.

"Sorry," I apologized softly, and he nodded in approval, "What did I trip over?" I questioned, feeling around on the floor. My hands brushed by something rough and cold and I yanked it towards me, thinking that it was the culprit. I heard Freddie gasp and his hands hit the wall for support as he lost his balance.

"Sam! That's my foot!" he whispered exasperatedly.

"Sorry," I apologized once again before gingerly placing it back near the rest of his body.

"You probably tripped over the doorstop. Now get up before you grab any more of my appendages." He urged, obviously annoyed. I sighed in aggravation. Why couldn't I be civil toward him? I can be nice to people like Carly without even attempting to. Yet in this case, I was trying my hardest to be gentle, yet I still accidentally harmed him. I think I was hurting him more now than when I aimed to do so.

I looked up at him, expecting to see an irritated expression on his face. But instead, I saw a small smile and a hand reaching down, offering to help me up. I knit my eyebrows together, confused, while carefully taking his hand. I couldn't help but notice my heart rate speed up and my palms begin to sweat as soon as his skin came in contact with mine. I also found it hard to forget that this was the first sign I noticed that helped me to realize how I truly felt about him. And it was difficult not to wonder if he was feeling the same emotions I was at the moment.

The part of my brain that wasn't flooded with contentment from touching him, or in other words, the logical part, doubted it. Along with the fact that it was unlikely that Freddie would have feelings for someone who treated him terribly, there was also that huge signal that stared me right in the face just a few hours ago. When I kissed him, he didn't kiss me back. Sure, it was a surprise to him, but if he actually liked me, he would have started kissing me back after a few seconds. And when I knocked on the door a few minutes ago, he certainly didn't seem happy to see me. This part of my brain was also against me coming here in the first place. But, as usual, the other side of my brain, which is also the side that often craves food, overpowered the logical part. And the result was my presence in Freddie's house in the middle of the night.

However, when I got back on my feet, Freddie did something that contradicted his earlier actions. He didn't let go of my hand. He continued to hold it as he led me through his house. I desperately hoped that I wasn't sweating enough for him to notice, or that he didn't hear my heartbeat, or at least, not as much as I could. But I was mostly wishing that this was an indication that he possibly didn't hate me.

"Where are you taking me?" I interrogated, slightly suspicious.

"Fire escape. So my mom can't hear us." he answered impassively.

"Isn't that cliché?" I blurted out my first thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Talking about our second kiss in the same place where we had our first?" I tried to treat the subject as if it was no big deal, but we both knew that it wasn't so. He still chuckled, keeping up the act.

"Maybe a little."

To say that this journey to the fire escape was romantic would be a complete lie. The silence was awkward rather than comfortable and the darkness unsettling, not exciting. So I took the first chance I got to break the quietness.

"Totally Terri?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and noticing the episode playing on the TV in the living room, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ummm…" he stammered, blushing, "That wasn't on when I was watching. The show I was watching must have ended."

"Well why were you watching the Dingo Channel in the first place?" I questioned.

"While I was trying unsuccessfully to get some sleep, I occupied myself with the TV. And as I flipped through the channels, I came across this and decided to make sure that none of the writers were still copying ideas from iCarly." he tried, probably hoping that I was too tired to realize how sorry that excuse was.

"Sure you were, Fredifer." I agreed sarcastically. Well there I go again. It seems that I can never miss an opportunity to make fun of him. I was so much better at acting almost pleasant toward him earlier this week. But I guess the kiss and the time of night are messing with my head, and not in the way that Freddie wished they were. It's funny how I'm finally attempting to treat him the way I want to, yet I can't seem to stop acting like I normally do. I guess when you play a game long enough, it starts to become your reality. Whether you like it or not.

Finally, we reached the door to the fire escape. He opened the door for me, which I took note of, and I stepped outside into the cold night air. The first thing I noticed was the sky, which was clear enough that you could actually see a few stars through Seattle's smog. I laughed inwardly. How predictable. I wouldn't have been surprised if a slow love song began to play. But Freddie's Pear-Home wasn't sitting on the ledge this time. However, Freddie was, and he patted the space next to him. I sat down cautiously, unsure if he was actually okay with me being so close to him. I wondered if he was letting me inside and talking to me simply because he wished to stay friends. I vaguely remember Carly informing me that Freddie actually considered me as a friend one time when we had a sleepover. Maybe he didn't like me the way I wanted him to, but still wanted our friendship to remain. The idea was discouraging, so I pushed it to the back of my head and tried to forget about it.

"So…" Freddie started, trying to fill the silence.

"So…"

"The stars are out." He commented.

"Yeah, it's…Oh, what are we doing? We've been putting this off too long!" I could barely stand the apprehension anymore and refused to delay this possible torture any longer than I have already.

"Okay…well why don't we start with a simple question?" I nodded in agreement, silently loving how he said 'we', "Why did you kiss me?" I took a deep breath before answering, this being the first time I've ever said this aloud.

"Because…I like you, Freddie. And I have for a while." I admitted.

"I know." He replied tentatively.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because it makes no sense! What about Brad? Recently, you've wanted to hang out with us all the time!" He looked just as confused as he would be if I told him that gravity was just a myth. And we all know how he worships science as if it were his God.

"I've already told you that I'm not into Brad like that. Sure, he's cute, and he makes the second best fudge I've ever tasted, but I don't like him that way. So the only other person left is…?" I trailed off, allowing him to finish the rest of that sentence.

"…Me…but before then, you've always harassed me and said that you hated me."

"Freddie. You're not stupid. And you've been thinking about this all night. I'm pretty sure you know why." I couldn't help but smile. I'd do a double fist dance on the face of anyone who spoke of this out loud, but I secretly thought it was cute when he figured things out himself. He always looked so content when he was found out that he was right. And he was often correct about things. Which is why I wanted him to say it.

"To hide your feelings?" he guessed.

"Yup. Don't ask me to tell you what you already know." I saw him grin, and my heart fluttered. What a stupid girlish organ. I mean, sure I don't want it to break, but I wish it wasn't so…fragile and expressive.

"But…why?" I laughed to myself. He looked absolutely lost as to why someone like me would ever like him.

"Take a guess." I wasn't about to let him know that easily.

"Because…I'm smart?"

"Nope. I don't care about intelligence. Especially not your kind."

"My kind?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, offended just a little bit.

"The kind that schools care about. Book smarts." I explained. He understood how much I detested the establishment.

"Oh…So is it because I'm funny?" he tried.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that you weren't." Actually, I was. His nerdiness was quite laughable.

"Right…" I could tell that he was slightly disappointed about that, "Is it…" he paused, a mischievous smile forming on his face, "because I'm smoking hot?"

"You wish!" I pushed him lightly on the shoulder. He laughed, so I didn't feel as badly about it as I did when I grabbed his foot. But saying that he wasn't hot was a bit of a lie as well. He wasn't the same scrawny little boy that he was just two years ago. I wouldn't go as far as calling him hot, but he certainly wasn't unattractive.

"Okay…I give up. Why?"

"Honestly…I'm not exactly sure why. Which is one of the reasons why I waited so long to tell you that I like you."

"Which brings me to my next question…how long have you liked me?"

"I'm not sure of that, either. I think I started noticing signs after our first kiss. I know, just another cliché to add to tonight's list of them. But I think I actually realized it when you started dating Carly. I was jealous. And not of you for spending so much time with my best friend. I was jealous of Carly for being able to kiss you instead of me." I felt pathetic just saying that.

"And what other reasons do you have for waiting until now to tell me?"

"The same reason why you thought I wasn't making a move on Brad. I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back. Especially because of the way I treat you and the way you respond. But oddly enough, you helped me get over that fear. And there was also the fact that I thought I hated you most of my life. It made no sense for me to pull a complete one eighty. But I did anyway. So I needed time to come to terms with that." I was beginning to regret asking to have this conversation in the first place. I sounded like a pitiable nub.

"I see…" I sensed that he still wasn't used to my speaking with him without trying to insult him.

"So now it's my turn to ask some questions." I began, attempting to save myself from any more embarrassment.

"Okay…" Freddie was trying to remain calm, but I could tell that he tensed. I didn't blame him. It's not like he had all the months that I did to think about this. But I continued as if I didn't notice it.

"Do you like me?"

**Author's Note: **Hehehe! How evil am I? Leaving you off like that is so mean! But who said I was a nice person? Exactly. No one. I hope that wasn't too bad of a fail. But in my defense, half of it was written at 3 AM. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. I'm glad that this was the longest chapter. I tried to keep a balance between tough and romantic Sam. It's actually quite difficult to do well. I tried my best, but I'm pretty sure that I sucked at it. Sorry if I mangled this story beyond recognition. Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter. That is, if you still want one after that mess. So, until next time, always make sure to help strangers find their puppies and accept any candy that they offer you! :D


	5. A Brighter Future

**Author's Note: **It's little me! Back from Parie! Just kidding! I've never been to Paris. But I will go next summer. I'll also go to England and Ireland. I'm so excited because I've never been out of the U.S. before…unless you count swimming on the Jersey shore, but I don't. But seriously, I'm here to finish this story because iLost My Mind premiered two days ago and this ended up being a sort of alternative to that episode in a way. So what if it went against the episode? I stopped caring about that. But seriously again, didn't you guys love the episode? Freddie at the end was just…wow. I literally squealed like a stereotypical teenage girl. Oh wait…I am a teenage girl! Dun dun dun! Anyway, sorry this took so long to finish. But hopefully you'll be satisfied with the end.

**iLove a Lot of Things (Part Five)**

Dozens of emotions flashed across his face. Surprise. Confusion. Fear. Worry. Realization. This was the moment of truth. I watched him intently as he looked at me quickly before he stood up and looked at me before quickly averting his eyes and staring at the ground.

"Freddie?" I asked, puzzled.

"You know, this is actually really funny," he babbled nervously, pacing around the fire escape, "because I knew that you were gonna ask me this, so I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I felt and how I should answer. And now that the time is here, my thoughts are even more jumbled than before and I just can't seem to remember exactly what I decided to…"

"Freddie!" I interrupted, slightly amused but determined to find out how he felt.

"Yes!" he shouted, which made me jump. He looked me straight in the eye intensely, before taking a deep breath, "I like you. I like you…a lot…but I'm scared,"

"Scared?" I raised my eyebrows, not expecting him to act like this.

"I'm afraid that…everything's gonna change…like, if we started…dating or something,"

"Well…yeah. Some things are gonna have to change," I agreed tentatively.

"I'm just not sure if I want them to change," he admitted, sitting back down next to me. I paused thoughtfully for a second before answering.

"Look at us, right now. Having a conversation with no arguing, insulting, slapping, tackling…" I listed, "I think things have already changed,"

"But I don't want you to change!" he protested, " I want you to be yourself. Stay the same bitter, hungry, funny, violent girl you've been since I met. The girl I really really like,"

"You want me to stay violent? Do you want me to keep tackling you to the ground and spanking you? I never knew you were a masochist!" I joked. I was never one for serious conversations anyway.

"Very funny, Sam," he retorted sarcastically, "What I meant was, I don't want you to change for me,"

"I'm not the kind of girl who will change herself for a guy," I assured him.

"Umm…does the name 'Pete' ring a bell?" It did indeed. I altered myself quite a bit for him. But I never planned on staying that way forever.

"Okay…so maybe I am. But this is different," I argued.

"How?" he crossed his arms.

"Because it feels different…You know the real me. It's not like I can hide any weird things about me from you. You and Carly already know all my secrets," Well, except for the fact that I didn't actually hate Freddie…and at least Freddie knows that now.

"Okay,"

"And I want you to stay the same intelligent, tech savvy, slightly awkward but endearing guy you've always been. Promise?" I grinned.

"Scout's honor," I shook my head and laughed. He was such a dork…but in the best possible way.

"I'll take it," I allowed, shrugging. We sat in silence for a moment before he straightened up and looked at me purposefully.

"I gotta know something," he said.

"What?"

"I know I said I wanted you to stay yourself, but does this mean that you're still gonna…inflict pain on me…and call me names…and tell me that you hate me in my birthday cards?" he questioned.

"Now why would I do that? I'm not gonna go back to pretending. I like you. Why would I treat you like a stubrag?" Right then it seemed foolish for me to have done it in the first place.

"I have no idea," he replied, nodding.

"Neither do I. Which is why I'm gonna treat you better. No pain. No name-calling. No hating," I confirmed.

"That's too bad." He commented.

"So you really are a masochist?" I asked almost hopefully.

"No. It's just that…the names you came up with. They were pretty creative,"

"Yeah, and now they're all going to waste," It was almost a shame. Some of them were genius.

"…Well…you can still use some of them…just not the offensive ones,"

"You mean names like Freddork, Fredlumps, Fredweird, Fredpus, Fredenstein, Fredweiner…" I began listing again.

"Okay, okay. I get it," he stopped me.

"But can I still call you Fredward?"

"It's fine. My mom calls me that, anyway," he grumbled.

"True," I affirmed.

"So…what now?" he inquired.

"Umm…I go home before your mom finds us?" I suggested.

"Well, probably, but…what happens next…with us?" he questioned.

"We…go on a date?" I tried.

"Sure. We go on a date…" he agreed, before knitting his eyebrows together in worry, "Then another and another. I'm your boyfriend. You're my girlfriend. We're really happy together… in love, even…and then there's the chance that we'll break up…What happens then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam, you're one of my best friends. And your friendship is really important to me. But…when most people break up, all that's left between them is…uncomfortable small talk and…weird custody battles over mutual friends. I don't want that to happen to us,"

"It won't!" I disagreed.

"And how do you know that?" he interrogated.

"Because…you're friendship means a lot to me, too. I won't let awkward post-breakup events get in the way of that, I swear," I explained. He just stared at me, smiling wistfully.

"You know, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he observed.

"…Sorry?"

"Don't be. I…liked it," He smiled, and I blushed and looked away. Gosh, why was I such a…girl? These were one of the changes that could take some getting used to. But for some reason, I didn't really mind.

"You make me feel weird, Benson," I remarked.

"…Sorry?"

"No. I think I like it," I grinned at him and he gently placed his hand over mine and watched me expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Lean," he smirked and I laughed before doing just that.

_I love a lot of things. Including Freddie Benson. _

_ And as if on cue, our lips met. _

_ And now I am certain he feels the same way I do. _

**Author's Note: **Boomba! I know what I said. I know what I promised to myself. I swore that I wouldn't make them kiss in this story. But then…this ending just came to me and I thought it was cute so I kept it. So what if it's slightly cliché? So what if it's a little out of character for Sam? I don't give a chizz. This is my story and I'll do what I want. Whoa…sorry to get all rebellious on you. Please don't kill me! Anyway, that was the end. I hope it didn't waste your time. And please, review if you want my writing to suck less or if you want to make this pathetic writer super happy. :D


End file.
